My English Project
by peaceloveaileen
Summary: What pressure can do.  hope you like it


**Authors note:** Hi to everyone reading my story(: aiight so, my teacher is a dumb ass (excuse my language) and she wanted the class to create a photo essay project. We have been working on these for 3 weeks!  
>Photo part = done<br>Essay part = she gave us the wrong rules and we all had to re-do them the day before it was due!  
>^ My first one was much longer but then she wanted it cut down to 1 page. so i had to restrain myself from adding many exciting details 3  
>Something great come out of this though, my teach put me under pressure then i realized that my <span>new<span> essay is better than the one i wrote before :)

Btw; all my friends who read this thought it was _amazingly good!_ Annd when i was done that sleepless night (with piles of other homework) and printed it off, my brother found it beside the computer & read it ... thinking it was excellent. Now, i don't think it's **THAT** interesting. I was tired and it is definitely **NOT** one of my best stories. but my teacher gave me a 49 out of 60! That is not fair.

*** The only reason i'm posting this is because i haven't published any of my Eclare stories yet but i needed to know if i'm a good writer** **or not**

Tell me what you think ?

* * *

><p>War in Iraq<p>

By: Aileen

**"BOOM!"**  
>I covered my face as the vibrations of the deadly bomb caused my body to leap future than I could ever jump myself. And eventually I landed unevenly on the almost concrete hard, rock ground.<p>

By now, tears were forming in my eyes.  
>I needed freedom. Some source of hope.<p>

But to my avail, there was nothing.

Yet again, came that terrifying sound of another bomb hitting the rough, filthy soil us solders ran across; running for our lives.  
>For a sign.<br>For help.

But the people in this horrid country known as Iraq were more helpless than we could ever be. Loving families scoured everywhere you turn. With all their innocent children here, dying before their eyes.  
>I should not be complaining.<p>

The only thing that kept me going this whole time was remembering the smiling faces and embraced arms I would be running into once I return home.

_**IF**_ I return home.

The banging tone of gunshots going off from all angles made a ripping pressure through my ears.

As if there had been a loud fireworks display right next to me.

My head rotated in a different direction as I spotted an old man struggling to escape from underneath rubble that covered his body in all directions.

I had an option, to either runaway with my life.  
><em>Or<em> help this man with my life hanging by a thread.

Then I remembered that my duty was to protect. So I manned up and risked my life.

Dodging several bullets that nearly came in contact with me; I arrived at my destination feeling intensely noble.

As I reached my hand out to the elderly man, he rejected with a startling yell.

Curiously, thoughts of anger ran through my mind, but I pushed them aside and focused on my goal to remove the destroyed building from on top of him.

Eventually, I got him loose and he ran off without a hint of gratitude.

"You're Welcome!" I called out after him.

Leaving that depressing scene behind me, I finally got a couple minutes of peace surrounding my thoughts (except for the screams coming from a distance) as I walked to my hide-out located far away.

Suddenly I heard the crashing loudness of one more bomb land, affecting a car siren to go off.

Without a second to spare, I sheltered myself with an abandoned tank.

Noise of an aircraft hovered above me, miles away.  
>Although they sounded so close as if I could extend my arm and grab it. -wouldn't want to do that with the enemies' plane. I chuckled briefly to myself.<p>

When all was quiet again, I jogged in the direction of our supposedly "safe" tents.

Once I entered, I readied myself for sleep.  
>Things were starting to cool down with the sun saying goodnight to the long day.<p>

Like every other night, I was just glad to be alive.

I grabbed my Mp3 player and chose my favorite song to put me to rest. (21 Guns by Green Day)

I closed my eyelids and listened to the melody slowly soothing my mind;

_Do you know what's worth fighting for, When it's not worth dying for? Does it take your breath away? And you feel yourself suffocating? Does the pain weigh out the pride? And you look for a place to hide? Did someone break your heart inside? You're in ruins._

This is exactly what I've been feeling all day.

Then I wondered my last thought for the night; war never accomplishes anything, but pain.

**The end  
><strong>

**Please leave a review ? It would put a smile on my face, unlike my teacher did.  
><strong>


End file.
